Love and Peace
by Mor-Ros
Summary: It's a story about love and lust between Vash and Wolfwood; untold and undiscovered. It's rather funny and well written. This is mostly summarized RP that my friends and me did...so enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these chars, and some of the chars I changed names because they belonged to other people. Most of this is just RP summarized! This is also very Yaoi (gay) so if your not into that sort of stuff don't read this please! It also to a certain extent contains spoilers!  
  
It was early morning before sunrise. Vash has been restless as he had always been lately. Rem was on his mind; the constant reminder that Knives had killed her was paining him now more then ever. He got up from his hotel bed and stretched, put on his clothes and mediated a bit. Though it was short lived since his mind was wandering so much. 'Whatever...' He mumbled, placing his colt .45 in its halter. Dawning his shades he left the room and walked outside, not looking back at the mess of a world he was leaving behind. But it seamed one thing held him back from leaving; a loud growl boomed from his stomach.  
  
"Great Just as I was trying to make a dramatic exit." He muttered.   
  
A woman was waiting outside the hotel by the name of Akio. Her black hair and trench coat blew swiftly in the breeze. An evil grin spread on her face when she saw the great Vash the Stampede walk her way. Now she just had to manage up enough courage to talk to the rouge. Was he truly as evil as the rumors stated or was he just framed? She watched as he entered a restaurant and followed.  
  
Inside Vash had crashed at a nearby table and was proceeding to order everything on the menu. Akio just sat at a nearby table appalled at the rouges table manors. Whatever he could shove in his mouth he did. Odds and ends of food were sticking out from corners of his mouth. Then came the eggs, nearly dumping the entire bottle of ketchup on them; they were ingested in a matter of second as well. Watching him eat the way he did she thought to herself. Was this truly Vash the legendary gunman, or just some poser that matched his description? Looking down at his gun, Vash caught her gaze. Being the pervert he was, he thought she was looking at something else. Getting up to go over to her, he knocked the table and flung the ketchup, making it and the dishes land on the floor in a loud 'CRASH' He was about to pick up his mess, when he stepped the wrong way and toppled onto the floor himself.  
  
"Ouch..." Picking up his bruised body he just blushed at Akio stupidly.  
  
His hands quickly dove for the dishes and brought the shattered bits to the counter. Laying out the double dollar amount that would cover the damages he left. Akio just watched.  
  
"There goes one strange man." She mouthed.  
  
She was about to just sit there and watch him go, and then she remembered why she had stalked the lone gunman in the first place. She needed to kill him. Only that way could she get her friend twelve-barrel back. Getting up she ran out.  
  
"Vash-san! Vash-san! Wait up!" Eyes nervously darted about, and then from the distance she saw the gang that had kidnapped her friend. They wanted the bounty in exchange for her friend, and unless she did it by 6pm that night; they were both dead. Fear in her heart she knew that she could either die now or later. Chances were that Vash-san would kill her for what she was about to do. He turned around with a smile, and she pulled the trigger. The shot was bad, but he hit the ground anyway. The gang that held twelve-barrel approached her; they threw her friend at her and laughed.  
  
"We are going to be filthy stinking rich now!" said an ugly member.  
  
"That clears up your friends debt, now move out before we shoot you!" laugher the gang leader taunted.  
  
Akio and her friends ran for cover and hid behind a collection of barrels. The girl just thought of the regret she had about killing the man. Vash or not, taking some ones life is a terrible thing to live with. But the thought was short lived, because while she watched gunshots came from the dead corpse itself. The gang fell one by one, though not a single on was dead...

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolfwood breathed hard, slowly getting up from the spot where he had picked to 'die', the alter in the closest Church. His mouth crooked into a crooked grin.  
  
"How Ironic, to be saved when I wanted to die..." The priest idly said, weak as a kitten.

The cross punisher was laying on it's side where he has passed out. He was surprised no one had taken it. Slowly he sat up properly, and looked down at the wound in his chest, the stain seeping through the white under shirt, and the blazer. Luckily nothing was on his pants.  
  
"Ugh..." He took off his shirt, and pulled out his cigs packet. To his dismay, there was none in it. Great, first his very life was revived when he wished to stay dead, then he couldn't even list his own body, now he didn't even have a cigarette to help calm his shaken nerves.


	2. Awakened from the Dead

Chapter 2  
  
Akio did a double take as she saw the dead man shooting. It was impossible, then the it hit her; this was the real Vash the Stampede...Though he had terrible aim. Not a single man lay dead. She shrugged and walked over to him. Vash who didn't have a bullet wound on him at all just looked at the two and smiled.  
  
"Sorry bout the mess earlier - but at least ya got your friend back-" He paused. "Well consider I just saved both of your lives...mind telling me what this is all about?" He pointed at the crumpled up gang behind him.  
  
Twelve and Akio just looked at each other. Then Twelve stepped forward. "I well owe some people some money-"  
  
His face stoned up and Vash knew there was more to the story then what Twelve was saying, but he let him get off with it. Vash could understand pain and not wanting to tell the world about it. He had a lot of things inside of him that he wouldn't tell the world; unless of course he was drunk.  
  
"Hey Vash-san sorry bout my friend trying to kill you back there, she really loves me and would do anything for me...how bout I treat you to a round of drinks?"  
  
Funny that Vash happened to be thinking of the same thing at the moment, but he couldn't decline liquor. Akio just looked saddened and ran off to the hotel.  
  
"What's up with her? Vash watched as the girl ran off.  
  
"Oh Akio? She doesn't like to see me get drunk. It hurts her too much. See I'm really her only family left."  
  
Vash nodded and the two began to walk towards the nearest bar. Entering Twelve ordered up a round of the best for them both.  
  
"I say if you try to kill the best, you should drink the best." He lifted up his mug in a toast.  
  
"Here's to happiness!" Vash and Twelve clinked mugs together and began to drink up what was in front of them. Twelve being generous ordered round after round after round- until the two of them were so drunk they couldn't stand or see straight. The two off them wandered out into the street, singing songs about drinking and how the world should be drunk with them.  
  
Aki looked out the window of her hotel room and saw them both, as tear ran down her cheek. What had Twelve barrel gone and done to himself this time? Running down the stairs and out the door she huddled herself in a corner a few blocks away and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfwood groaned and stood weakly, hobbling over to the cross punisher. He sighed heavily. He knew he would not be able to lift the cross now and bear it's weight, but stooped over none the less to try and pick it up. He winced as he touched it, expecting it to sting or burn him, but no, it felt cool to his touch, filling him with some sort of holy light. He felt filled with an inner strength which scared him slightly, the cross being a case for weapons of death.  
  
Slowly, he tried to lift the cross, and it felt lighter then it had ever had before. He grinned and turned, walking towards the door. A local priest, awed at his appearance, stopped him. To the young follower, probably a new one at that, Nick looked like the lord and savior with the sun casting its rays through the window. Now, in reality, it was a fluke.  
  
"Our lord..."  
  
"Um...Sorry, but I am not the lord, as much as I would like to be shined on, I'm just a passing gun man priest. By the way, know of any doctors around? I need the wound in my chest cleaned and gauzed."  
  
"What wound...?" Nick looked down, surprised to find no sign of a wound.  
  
"Right, my mistake..." With that, he turned and left with out a word, and with a mind clouded with confusion and questions. 


End file.
